Selamat Ulang Tahun
by Fura-Ai
Summary: Hari ini ulang tahun Ran, namun Shinichi belum juga kembali. Sementara itu, Conan beserta anggota grup detektif cilik lainnya sedang mencari pelaku penculikan. Apakah Shinichi akan muncul?
1. Tidak Ada

_Halo… saya mau coba-coba aja bikin fic tentang ulang tahun Ran c: abisnya kan ada movie cerita ulang tahun Shinichi… kali ini mau bikin ultahnya Ran! XD Tapi maaf ya jelek~ Tapi met baca~_

_Jangan lupa review ya 8U DC itu pembuatnya Master Aoyama Gosho~ Yang gak tahu keterlaluan deh =_=;_

_Kalau ada yang bingung tanggal ulang tahun Ran kapan- aku juga gak tahu ._. *plakk* Oke ceritanya kita mulai aja deh_

**Selamat Ulang Tahun**

Detective Conan fan-fic by Fura-Ai

Waktu sudah cukup lama berlalu semenjak ia pergi. Dan ia belum juga kembali. Kadang ia menelpon entah dari mana. Namun tetap saja tidak dapat mengobati luka yang ada di dalam hati… Entah ia berada di mana, dekat atau jauh? Ia berpesan agar menunggunya. Ia pasti akan kembali, walaupun harus mati.

Seorang gadis muda yang terperangkap dalam perasaannya. Ia tetap memaksa dirinya unuk tersenyum. Ia tetap menunggunya setiap hari, walau ia tahu orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Air mata membasahi pipinya setiap kali ia mengingat orang itu. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tegar, dan tersenyum setiap saat.

Seorang bocah berkacamata melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dan gadis itu menyapanya dengan senyuman selamat pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Conan!"

Bocah yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya- namun telah berubah wujud menjadi anak kecil pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Pagi, Kak Ran,"

Ia melihat wajah sedih di balik senyuman itu, namun ia tak bisa muncul di hadapannya sebagai orang itu. Hanya untuk menghiburnya, ia harus tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Mungkin terlihat bodoh, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan," Ran mengenakan celemek yang biasa ia gunakan saat memasak. Sambil membuat sarapan, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya… Ran yang biasanya selalu merayakan hari itu bersama Shinichi. Kini ia tak bisa merayakannya dengan Shinichi. Entah apakah Shinichi masih ingat hari ulang tahunnya atau tidak.

_Mungkin dia akan menelpon… mungkin juga tidak…_

Tapi yang pasti Ran ingin ia kembali. Mungkin itu akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah untuknya.

Setelah Ran menyiapkan sarapan untuk ia dan Conan (Kogoro Mouri masih tidur), mereka pun menyantapnya berdua dengan situasi pagi yang hening. Tidak ada yang tahu mau berkata apa- saat ini pikiran Ran tertuju pada Shinichi. Tapi Ran tahu ia tak bisa mendiamkan Conan seperti itu saja.

"Kemarin Sonoko dikirimi surat beserta foto dari Makoto," Ran memulai pembicaraan. Conan hanya berkata 'oh' tanpa berkomentar yang lain. Ia dapat melihat luka yang ada pada Ran. Sayang sekali ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak-anak yang memanggil nama Conan dengan riangnya.

"Conaaaan"

"Main yuk!"

Ketika pintu dibuka, tampak tiga orang anak yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang berseri-seri, sementara anak yang satunya lagi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Salah satu dari mereka membawa bola sepak untuk dimainkan bersama di taman.

Conan bertanya pada Ran, "Kak, aku main dulu ya…"

Tapi Ran tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam untuk sesaat, setelah itu baru ia menjawab. "Baiklah," Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada grup detektif cilik itu yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Hati-hati ya,"

Setelah pintu ditutup, Ran kembali duduk di tempat duduknya barusan dan terdiam. Shinichi kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. _Dimana sebenarnya kamu, Shinichi?_

Sementara itu kelima anggota grup detektif cilik itu berjalan ke taman. Namun Conan tetap terdiam memikirkan Ran yang bertambah gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Lalu Ai menyapanya. "Hei,"

"Kamu terus memikirkan dia," Conan langsung memandang kepada Ai, dan Ai berkata lagi. "Ketahuilah, perasaan gadis yang kesepian itu- tidak mau terluka lebih jauh lagi,"

Conan hanya mendengarkan kata-kata Ai- kadang-kadang ia bisa menjadi '_cewek'_ juga… Conan tahu dia tak bisa membiarkan hati Ran terluka lebih jauh. Tapi ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghiburnya?_

"Hei, kita sudah sampai di taman," suara Genta memudarkan pikiran Conan. "Ayo kita main!" Suara Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi terdengar dengan gembira. "Ayo, Conan dan Ai juga," Ayumi menarik tangan Conan.

_Tapi, untuk saat ini… aku meladeni mereka dulu._

Grup detektif cilik mulai bermain mengoper-oper bola. Dan di saat itu tentu saja Conan-lah yang paling bersemangat ketika bermain bola. Ia menendang-nendang bola dengan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang. Ke depan lagi, lalu ke belakang lagi.

"Conan, oper dong,"

Conan terlalu asik menendang-nendang bola, ia sampai lupa. "Oh iya, nih!" Conan menendang bola itu ke arah Genta. Genta menendang-nendang bola beberapa saat lalu mengopernya ke Mitsuhiko. Tiba-tiba tampak seseorang pria berlari. Ia menerobos Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Conan, dan Ai yang sedang bermain. "Minggir!" Katanya sambil membentak.

"Kyaa!"

"Eh?"

"Apa-apaan orang itu-"

Kemudian muncul Miwako, disusul dengan Takagi dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kelima anggota detektif cilik terkejut, Conan langsung mengambil bola sepak yang tadi dan mengaktifkan sepatu penguat tendangan ciptaan Profesor Agasa. Conan mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang bola tepat pada kepala orang yang lari barusan. Miwako langsung menangkap kedua tangan orang itu ketika ia sedang terjatuh dan memborgolnya.

Sementara Takagi berhenti di sebelah grup detektif cilik dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Paman Takagi?"

Miwako mengecek jamnya, "Pukul 12.53 pelaku penculikan berhasil ditangkap," Miwako menghela nafas, lalu berteriak ke orang itu. "Beri tahu di mana kamu sandera orang itu!" tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal- ya… _ternyata orang tersebut pingsan_. Tenaga sepatu penguat tendangan memang besar.

"Ternyata pelakunya pingsan," Miwako menghela nafas lagi. Bagaimana mau mencari sandera kalau pelakunya saja masih pingsan begini? Ayumi menarik lengan baju Takagi lalu bertanya, "Ada apa ini, Paman Takagi?"

"Orang ini pelaku penculikan, tapi dia melarikan diri," Takagi meletakkan tangannya ke kepala. "Sanderanya adalah seorang anak SD, dia diculik dengan motif uang tebusan."

Miwako ikut berbicara, "Penculik ini sepertinya memiliki teman, jika tidak segera digubris, bisa-bisa nyawa anak tersebut melayang… kami mencoba mencari tahu di mana anak itu disembunyikan," Miwako terhenti sebentar, ia melirik ke arah pelaku penculikan tersebut. "…tetapi sekarang dia malah pingsan,"

Ketiga anggota grup detektif cilik tersenyum. "Ini saatnya grup kita beraksi lagi!" Genta mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, diikuti dengan Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. Takagi dan Miwako tertawa melihat reaksi grup detektif cilik. "Kami mohon bantuannya ya," Miwako tersenyum, disambut balasan 'ya' dari ketiga detektif cilik tersebut.

Conan memperhatikan pelaku penculikan yang pingsan itu. Pria yang tengah pingsan itu memakai jaket dan kaos hitam. Celana jins panjang berwarna biru dengan sepatu coklat yang cukup kotor karena lumpur. Senyum muncul di wajah Conan.

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Berantakan… O_o berantakan…!_

_Awalnya niatnya sekali tamat, tapi gak muat sih XD Awalnya juga mau bikin pembunuhan, tapi bingung mau bikin triknya kayak gimana XD Jadinya penculikan aja (supaya cari tempatnya doang)~ ehehe…_

_Aku mau coba bikin ceritanya kayak di cerita DC asli :) kan biasanya pasti ada kasus dulu baru balik lagi ke fokus Ran-Shinichi~ ^^ nah… kalau pingin saya update, pencet tuh tombol review di bawah ini. Review itu udara buat author 8U Ketik sesuatu- apa aja boleh! Mau ketik suruh update doang juga boleh. Mau ketik ceritanya jelek juga boleh… Mau kritik juga boleh… Mau bunuh author fan-ficnya juga boleh (eh? Gimana mau lanjut ya kalau dibunuh? Hahaha…) Kalau udah send reviewnya ya… awas kalo nggak tak siapin bogem mentah *author digaplok*_

_Pokoknya review gimana aja boleh. Review ya~ Thanks!_


	2. Pencarian

_Aduh, makasih banget buat yang ngereview yaaa X3 (baru satu chapter udah 10 lo, thanks ya!) Maaf saya lama ngupdatenya~ saya ini kelas 9 selain itu saya kena Writer's Block ;_;. Nah, ya sudah… kita lanjut aja deh~_

**DC DC DC DC DC**

Setelah memperhatikan si pelaku penculikan, senyum muncul di wajah Conan. Dari senyum sombongnya itu, dapat terlihat bahwa bocah berkacamata bingkai hitam itu sudah tahu di mana penculik itu berada. "Mudah sekali mengetahui letak si pelaku,"

Tentu saja semuanya pun terkejut mendengar Conan yang sudah mengetahuinya dalam waktu yang secepat itu. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan kepandaian Conan dalam memecahkan kasus- tapi mereka bukan terkejut karena cepatnya Conan menebak, melainkan mendengar bahwa ia sudah tahu letaknya. Senyum terpampang di wajah mereka. Dengan sangat tidak sabar mereka pun menanyakan Conan mengenai pelaku yang satunya lagi. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Conan? Di mana?"

Conan berjalan ke arah pelaku yang pingsan, dan menunjuk pada sepatu orang itu yang penuh lumpur. "Lihat,"

"Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada hujan, namun sepatunya berlumpur. Entah itu memang tidak pernah dibersihkan atau memang baru terkena lumpur. Tapi kalau melihat sedikit noda lumpur di celananya… artinya bekas lumpur itu memang baru, kan?" Jari Conan menunjuk ke celana penculik itu yang memiliki banyak noda lumpur di bagian bawahnya dan beberapa bercak di bagian paha belakangnya. Wajah Genta terlihat bingung, lalu ia pun bertanya. "Apa maksudmu, Conan?"

"Nah, kalau celana… tak mungkin, kan- kalau ada seseorang yang tidak mencuci celananya setelah dipakai? Jadi sudah pasti noda lumpur itu baru. Dan berhubung tidak ada hujan beberapa hari ini…" Conan menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Itu artinya, kemungkinan tempat ia menyandera ada di sekitar tempat di mana di sana diadakan perbaikan jalan," Yang lainnya tampak mulai mengerti, mereka mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Conan, sebelum ia mengatakan lagi. "Dan tempat perbaikan jalan di kota ini,… saat ini ada lima, Jadi kemungkinan tempat tersebut ada di sekitar lima jalan itu,"

Matanya bersinar penuh keyakinan. Para polisi dan detektif cilik itu pun mulai berpikir. Miwako mencoba untuk mengingat, "Lima tempat itu… di depan hotel Beika, dekat stasiun, di depan gang di jalan X (**AN : **_penulisnya gak kepikiran nama jalannya apa_), di jalan Y (**AN : **_penulisnya gak kepikiran namanya lagi_) , dan di depan restoran Z. Tempat persembunyiannya di sekitar sana, kan?" Conan mengangguk dengan senyum yakinnya itu.

Miwako yang bersemangat langsung berkata kepada detektif-detektif cilik itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita segera cari penculik itu!" Kata-kata itu disambut dengan sorak ceria dari tiga anggota grup tersebut.

Kelima tempat perbaikan jalan itu memang tidak cukup jauh satu sama lainnya. Jalan-jalan tersebut cukup berpotongan satu sama lainnya.

Para polisi segera bertindak mencari si pelaku setelah Miwako menghubungi bagian pusat. Yumi bagian lalu lintas juga mencari jika ada orang berkelakuan aneh di sekitar jalan yang ia tangani. Polisi lainnya menyamar dan berbaur dengan orang-orang. "Kita juga harus mencari pelaku, Conan," Ayumi mengajak. Namun Conan tetap terdiam sambil memikirkan letak si pelaku yang satunya itu.

Kalau mencarinya di setiap tempat satu per satu… tidak mungkin selesai. Bisa-bisa dia kabur duluan ke tempat yang cukup jauh- atau lebih parah: sandera dapat terbunuh. "Dia minta uang tebusan itu diletakkan di mana?" Conan bertanya kepada Takagi.

"Eh, dia minta uang itu diletakkan di…" Takagi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Di dalam gang di jalan X! Artinya dia ada di gang itu!" Takagi dan Miwako segera bersiap untuk menuju ke jalan X. Tapi, tiba-tiba Conan menghentikan mereka. "Tunggu dulu, dia tidak ada di sana."

Mata Conan berbinar-binar. "Ia berada di jalan Y. Tak mungkin ia mau memanggil para polisi ke sarang mereka sendiri," Conan melanjutkan analisanya, "Kalau persembunyiannya berada di gang X, sepatu dan jeansnya tak mungkin sekotor itu. Karena perbaikan jalan berada di _luar_ gang bukan di _dalam_ gang tersebut."

"Kemungkinannya, dia berada di jalan Y. Karena di sana perbaikan jalan berada di _jalan_ tersebut. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus melewati perbaikan jalan jika ingin pergi ke luar dari jalan Y. Selain itu, terbukti dari jeansnya itu," Conan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jeans?" Semuanya bertanya-tanya. Conan mengangguk. "Ya, jika seseorang berlari, maka tanpa disengaja pasti lumpur pada sepatunya itu terciprat pada kakinya di bagian belakang," semuanya mulai berpikir, kalau seseorang berlari hal seperti itu memang akan terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa tidak disimpulkan kalau ia berlari di depan gang jalan X?" Genta bertanya. Dengan santainya Conan menjawab, "Jika ia sudah berada di gang jalan X, dia tidak perlu berlari untuk tiba tepat waktu saat bertemu dengan temannya. Iya 'kan?" yang lainnya pun menangguk tanda mengerti. "Mereka harus mengecek setiap saat apakah uangnya sudah diletakkan atau belum, jadi ia berlari saat mau mengecek uang tersebut bersama temannya,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyimpulkan mereka berada di jalan Y? Bukan di dekat stasiun atau restoran?" Miwako bertanya. Conan mulai menjelaskan lagi. "Kalau mereka berada di sana, pasti mereka meminta agar kantung uangnya diletakkan di gang yang berada di jalan tersebut. Karena di jalan Y tidak memiliki gang, jadi aku yakin pasti ia berada di jalan Y dan meminta agar uang diletakkan di gang jalan X yang cukup dekat dengan jalan Y," Semuanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Ya sudah! Ayo sekarang kita ke si pelaku!" Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba menyahut. Ayumi dan Genta mengacungkan tangan mereka ke udara bersama Mitsuhiko. Miwako hanya dapat tertawa melihat detektif-detektif cilik tersebut. Mereka pun menuju ke jalan Y.

Sesampainya di jalan Y, ketiga anggota dari grup detektif cilik pun segera mencari sebuah rumah tua. Eh tunggu, rumah tua? Kenapa mereka mencari rumah tua? "Rumah tua… rumah tua…" Ayumi mencari-cari. "Kalian bertiga kenapa mencari rumah tua? Pelakunya belum tentu berada di rumah tua!" Conan menyoraki mereka.

"Tapi 'kan biasanya penjahat memakai rumah tua untuk menyandera," Mitsuhiko menimpali. Miwako hanya bisa berkomentar, "Kalian bertiga terlalu sering nonton film,"

Mata Conan tertuju kepada seorang pria yang berjalan di depannya sambil membawa telepon. Ia memperhatikan celananya. _Berlumpur._

_Di letak yang sama seperti pelaku yang satunya._

Conan tersenyum. Setelah orang itu berjalan melewatinya ia tetap memperhatikan pria itu. Sikapnya yang sombong ini sudah dikenal oleh teman-temannya.

"Conan? Yang itu tadi pelakunya 'kan?" Tanya Mitsuhiko. Conan tetap tersenyum yakin. "Hei, dia pelakunya?" Miwako ikut bertanya. Conan tetap diam tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. "Iya, dia pelakunya. Tapi kalian jangan bertindak gegabah… tapi tenang saja, aku akan memberikan peran pada kalian,"

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Nah, sori pendek ya. Tapi setidaknya chapter ini selesai juga ;_; wew. Siasat apakah yang akan digunakan Conan kali ini? (sejujurnya aku juga belum mikirin, tapi nanti juga kepikiran, biarlah /plaaak)_

_Oke. Review plis? :3 Tenang saja, nanti balik lagi ShinRan ^^~_


	3. Penangkapan

_Maaf yaaaaaaaaa aku lama updatenya… writer's block nyebelin sih XDDD (padahal karena males, lol)_

**DC DC DC DC DC**

Pria yang celana panjangnya berlumpur itu berjalan dengan santainya. Anggota grup detektif cilik bersama Miwako sudah bersiap sambil terus mengintai orang tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu dari mana dia pelakunya selain karena lumpur itu? Orang lain bisa saja berlari melewati perbaikan jalan itu." Miwako bertanya kepada Conan.

"Pakaiannya," Conan menjawab singkat. Semuanya memperhatikan pria tersebut- yang memakai jaket tebal dan topi. "Tidak ada orang yang memakai pakaian seperti itu apalagi di hari panas seperti ini. Kemungkinan di balik jaket tersebut disembunyikan senjata, dan topi itu dipakai untuk menutupi wajahnya," Miwako dan yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa berkata yang lain.

Tak lama, muncul Takagi sambil berlari membawa tas yang cukup besar beserta telepon genggam. "Aku membawakan tasnya dan telepon genggam orangtua anak itu,"

Conan tersenyum. Rencana dapat segera dimulai.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Miwako bertanya kepada anak-anak tersebut yang dengan riang menjawab 'ya'.

Pria itu tetap berjalan santai, lalu muncul Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang berlari-lari ke arah pria tersebut. Mereka bertiga pun bertabrakan dengan pria tersebut. "Adudududuh…"

Pria itu menatap anak-anak tersebut dengan kesal. "Dasar anak-anak sialan!" ia berteriak, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta menatap pria itu pergi. "Huh, menyebalkan sekali pria itu," Genta berkomentar. "Namanya juga penjahat," Mitsuhiko menambahkan.

Conan, Ai, Takagi, dan Miwako menghampiri ketiga anggota grup detektif cilik tersebut. "Kalian sudah memasangnya?" Conan bertanya.

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah ketiga anak tersebut. "Sudah!" kata mereka serempak sambil memberikan jempol mereka. "Bagus, sekarang kita bisa tahu tempat anak SD itu disekap," Conan membalas jawaban mereka. Sementara Takagi hanya berkata dalam hatinya, '_Kamu sendiri juga masih SD_,'

Pria tersebut berjalan ke sebuah rumah. Ia mengambil kunci dari kantongnya dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan di mana seorang anak perempuan diikat dengan tali. Mulutnya disumpal dengan kain, sehingga ia tidak dapat berbicara.

"Uang tebusannya belum datang, jadi kamu belum bisa kulepas," Ia berkata kepada anak itu.

"Mfffh… Mfffff…" anak itu mencoba berbicara, namun tidak bisa.

"Kapan orangtuamu akan memberikan uang tersebut," pria itu bergumam sendiri, lalu ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelpon nomor orangtua anak yang disandera itu.

"Halo? Dimana uang tebusan itu?" Ia menggertak. Di sisi lain telepon genggam itu, Conan menjawab dengan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suaranya. "Ya, aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengantar uang itu, mereka akan segera ke sana,"

"Bagus, segeralah berikan," pria itu tersenyum licik.

"Tapi, jangan lupa berikan anakku," Conan berkata tegas.

"Tentu saja," pria itu tersenyum picik lagi sebelum ia memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan menyiapkan pistolnya. "Hmp, beberapa orang… ia akan membawa polisi rupanya," Mata anak yang disandera itu melebar, ia bertambah takut.

Kembali ke grup detektif cilik dan Miwako dan Takagi. Conan tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah, kita mulai saja,"

**DC DC DC DC DC**

Di gang X, tampak Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ai membawa tas besar itu. "Berat sekali," Mitsuhiko berkomentar. "Kenapa harus Conan yang mendapat peran tersebut. Conan enak sekali," Genta menambahkan. Ayumi berputar ke arah Genta, "Badanmu terlalu besar untuk peran itu, Genta" Genta hanya terdiam mengakuinya sebelum ia berkomentar lagi, "Iya, tapi kan enak,"

"Sudah, diam," Ai berkata kepada mereka semua saat mereka melihat seorang pria di gang X bagian lainnya. Tentu, ia membawa anak SD tersebut bersamanya. Namun ia masih terikat dan mulutnya juga masih disumpal. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ai meletakkan tas besar itu di tanah.

"Ternyata yang ia suruh untuk membawa tas itu hanya anak-anak ya," Pria itu tertawa licik.

"Sekarang, mana anak perempuan itu?" Ayumi bertanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Ini anak itu," Pria tersebut mengunjukkan anak perempuan itu.

"Lepaskan anak itu!" Mitsuhiko berteriak.

Pria itu tersenyum licik lagi, ia masih membawa anak itu bersamanya. Pria itu melihat sekeliling gang itu sebelum ia berkata lagi, "Anak-anak mudah sekali ditipu," ia mengambil tas itu dan mulai melangkah pergi bersama tas dan sanderanya itu.

"Angkat tangan! Ini polisi!" Miwako dan Takagi melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan mengarahkan pistol mereka ke arah pelaku penculikan itu. Pria itu dengan cepat mengambil pistolnya dan menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala anak perempuan tersebut. "Mundur! Atau anak ini aku bunuh!"

"Katanya tadi mau dilepas kalau sudah diberikan tasnya!" Ayumi berteriak.

"Dia itu penjahat, Ayumi," Mitsuhiko berkata.

"Bagus, jangan ditembak, atau aku tembak anak ini," pria itu berkata. Ia terus berjalan mundur sampai keluar dari gang itu dan berlari kabur bersama tas dan anak itu. Ia terus berlari menuju ke jalan Y. Ia memasuki rumah persembunyiannya dan meletakkan tas dan anak itu di lantai. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menuju ke arah tas itu.

"Tas ini berat sekali, pasti uangnya banyak," ia bergumam sendirian. Dengan perlahan ia membuka tas tersebut. Namun, begitu ia membuka tas tersebut- sesuatu dengan cepat mengenai jidatnya. Dan pria itu pun jatuh tertidur di atas lantai.

Conan menutup jam penembak peluru biusnya dan keluar dari tas tersebut. Mendekati anak perempuan itu dan membuka sumpalan anak tersebut. "Kau aman sekarang, polisi sudah berada di sekitar tempat kediaman penculik ini. Mereka sudah bersiap sejak mengetahui lokasi tempatnya dengan alat pelacak," katanya sambil membuka ikatan anak itu.

Setelah anak itu bebas, ia tertegun dan diam menatap Conan. Ia lalu bertanya, "Kamu… siapa?"

"Edogawa Conan," ia tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Detektif,"

**DC DC DC DC DC**

Setelah pelaku itu ditangkap dan anak perempuan itu bertemu kembali dengan orangtuanya, keempat anggota grup detektif cilik berbincang-bincang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Syukurlah ia selamat," Ayumi tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, kita kan grup detektif cilik!" Genta tersenyum lebar. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pun mengacungkan tangan mereka ke udara sambil bersorak ria. Sementara Ai hanya terdiam dan melipat tangannya.

Ayumi menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. "Eh tunggu, di mana Conan?"

Ai segera menjawab, "Ia bilang tadi ia ada keperluan, jadi ia pulang duluan," Ai terdiam lagi. Ia mengingat saat Conan berkata padanya bahwa dia pulang duluan. _Ia mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu. Gadis yang hatinya ia lukai itu… kamu mengerti maksudku kan, Kudo?_

Sementara itu, Conan berlari secepat mungkin ke kantor detektif Kogoro. "Ran!" Kantor detektif sudah mulai kelihatan. Dengan cepat Conan menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu. "Ran!"

_Namun saat ia membuka pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam…_

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Satu chapter lagi! Ran tidak diculik, kok. :3 tenang saja. Tapi, dimanakah dia? *ahem* kayaknya ketebak deh tempatnya… ayo tebak aja. Ya udah. Udah dulu ya. Sampai nanti~_


	4. Di Balik Pintu

_Last chapter~ :D ShinRan chapter ^^ okay, mulai aja deh~_

**DC DC DC DC DC**

Ran terdiam. Menunggu dan terus menunggu di dalam rumah orang itu. Ia terus menunggu, berharap orang itu akan datang pada hari ulang tahunnya ini. _Kamu pasti datang 'kan, Shinichi?_

Tapi orang yang ia tunggu itu tidak kunjung datang.

Meski sudah tahu akan hal itu, ia tetap saja menunggu orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu.

Ia tidak muncul-muncul.

Ran menghela nafas, ia sudah cukup lelah berdiri di sana. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti menunggu. Apalagi di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ia yakin- Shinichi pasti datang hari ini. Atau mungkin… _Shinichi sudah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya?_

Tidak mungkin, Ran berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Shinichi tidak lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Shinichi tidak akan lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Shinichi tidak akan pernah lupa. Ia selalu ingat hari ulang tahun Ran, walaupun ia sendiri lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Ran teringat kembali pada hari ulang tahunnya yang sebelumnya. Shinichi selalu ingat, ia tidak pernah lupa.

Tidak pernah…

Ia selalu hadir pada hari ulang tahunnya. Pasti ia juga hadir pada saat ini… ya 'kan?

Ran terus menunggu. Ia terdiam. Dan pada saat itu juga, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah orang berlari. "Shinichi?" Ran bertanya-tanya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Ran melangkah ke pintu itu. "Shinichi?"

"…Itu kamu 'kan… Shinichi?..." Ran bertanya dengan suara kecil. Ia ingin menangis. "Itu kamu 'kan?"

"Ran," muncul suara dari balik pintu. Suara itu- suara orang yang dia tunggu. Ran mulai merasa baikan, namun ia masih sedih. Ran mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu. Tapi pintunya dikunci. "Buka pintunya, buka pintunya Shinichi," Ran mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, Ran," hanya itu balasan dari orang itu.

"Shinichi," Air mata mulai berlinang di bola mata Ran. "Shinichi Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH!" dia berteriak di telepon itu. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh membuka pintunya? Aku ingin melihat kamu!" Air mata pun membasahi pipinya. Ran terus menggedor pintu itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengunjukkan wajahku, Ran…" suara itu membalas lagi. "Aku hanya bisa bicara denganmu dari balik pintu ini,"

Air mata Ran terus mengalir. "Shinichi, kalau kamu tidak buka pintunya…" Perasaan sedih dan marah meluap pada diri Ran- ia mau menghancurkan pintu itu. Untuk bertemu dengan Shinichi. Untuk bertemu dengannya. Dengan Shinichi.

"Happy Birthday,…"

Mendadak Ran terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Shinichi.

"…Ran,"

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun… dari balik pintu. Seperti waktu ulang tahun Shinichi saat itu.

"Shi,… Shinichi,…" Ran bersandar ke pintu, ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. "Ku…Kukira kamu lupa," Ran terus bersandar, berharap Shinichi masih ada di balik pintu itu. Berharap ia dapat menjawabnya.

"Bodoh," suara itu membalas. "Aku tidak mungkin lupa,"

"…Shi…Shinichi,"

"Ran, aku harus segera pergi, kasus itu belum selesai,"

"T-Tunggu! Shinichi- tapi kamu baru saja datang, dan kamu juga belum mengunjukkan wajahmu. Shinichi- kenapa…? Shin-" Ran menjadi panik, ia tak mau ditinggal orang itu begitu saja. Tidak mau. Namun suara itu membalas,

"Maaf ya, Ran…" Ran tidak dapat menghentikan air matanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata itu. "Aku akan kembali. Sampai saat itu,… tetap tunggu aku,"

"Shinichi, tunggu! Shinichi!" Ran mencoba membuka pintu itu lagi, untuk menahan orang itu pergi. Pintunya sudah tidak dikunci, namun saat pintu itu dibuka… orang itu tidak ada di dalam. Melainkan orang itu, ia menemukan sekotak hadiah di lantai ruangan itu. Ran mengambil kotak itu, lalu menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan itu. "Shinichi,… kamu pasti bersembunyi 'kan? Shinichi!"

Ran mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Shinichi pergi lagi… Ran mengejarnya. "Shinichi!" Ran tetap berlari mengejar orang itu. Tapi saat itu ia bertabrakan. Ran memegangi kepalanya, dan berharap yang ia tabrak itu adalah Shinichi. Tapi, saat ia membuka matanya…

"Aduh,"

Yang ia temukan hanya Conan Edogawa.

"Conan? Shinichi… di mana?" Ran bertanya kepada anak yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang ia cari itu.

"Kak Shinichi," Conan berputar dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Tadi ia lari keluar dengan terburu-buru, katanya kasus itu-"

"Kasus itu lagi, mau sampai kapan dia-" Ran menghentikan perkataannya. "Mau sampai kapan-"

'_Tetap tunggu aku_'

_Tunggu apa? Kenapa aku harus selalu menunggunya? Bodoh! Shinichi bodoh!_

"Kak Ran,…" Conan hampir tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ran menangis sambil memeluk Conan. "Kak Shinichi bilang-"

Ran terdiam mendengar nama itu- ia ingin marah, tapi juga tidak bisa. "Ia bilang… ia minta maaf," Ran terdiam lagi, air matanya menetes. "I…Ia bilang… Dia pasti kembali… untuk itu,… dan,… dan saat ia kembali… ia pasti…"

Ran menghentikan omongan Conan, "Sudah, Conan,…"

"T…Tapi, pada saat itu…"

Ran mengangguk. "Ya,… ia bilang ia pasti kembali, ia pasti…" Ran mengusap air matanya, dan menatap pada kotak hadiah itu.

"O, ya kak Ran…" Conan memberikan tangannya, "Selamat ulang tahun,"

Ran terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum manis dan menerima salam itu. "Terima kasih, Conan," lalu ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan perhatiannya kembali pada kotak hadiah itu. Ia tersenyum melihat kotak hadiah itu. Conan hanya terdiam sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

_Maafkan aku ya, Ran… aku belum bisa kembali._

_Tapi, pada saat aku kembali… itu adalah hadiah terbesar dariku. Aku janji, aku pasti kembali._

_Selamat ulang tahun ya,… Ran._

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Haaah… selesai juga….xDDDD terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, fav, dan review! :D Sori kalau endingnya kurang sweet *plak* rencana awalnya sih mau cuman ngomong lewat telepon- di kantor detektif Kogoro. Endingnya rada sedih ya ^^; haha… tapi semoga pada suka sama fic ini! Arigato!_


End file.
